minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
LAN World
"UnpronouncedPlayer101 has joined the game." Those were the words that popped up on my screen at 1:56 A.M. I had no idea who this unexpected visitor was, or how he got access to my world. It's probably best for both you and me that I explain from the beginning. I'm Sean. I've never had something like this happen on my world. I'd heard the horror stories about "strange entities" and all that junk, but I never believed it. It was all so easy to fake, but now I have to convince you lot what happened here is real. It all started on the 7th of December. I was bored, and I was having another bout of insomnia. I didn't even bother trying, so I rung up my friends, Jack and Sinéad who were having a Skype call for whatever reason. We spoke for a bit, about school, break-ups, general stuff like that. The topic of Minecraft eventually came up, and Sinéad suggested that we should have a LAN world sometime. We made a plan for this weekend, on the 10th. It ended up turning into a sleepover type affair, and they rolled up to my place with their laptops. We messed around for a bit on Creative, then, at the break of midnight we started a survival world; Cluster. We started with a strong intent to stick together, but we realized it was better to steer clear of each other after Jack made a minor error with the fireplace in the wooden house. I hit the mines, Sinéad set on making an air ship, and Jack began to destroy the forest of dozens and dozens of trees. The world was going fine, we were all having a good laugh, but this is where our story picks up. Our intital reaction was to look at Jack. He was a prankster by nature, so me and Sinéad figured he had rigged something up, somehow. However, we realized by looking at his face this was no prank. His face was pale, and his jaw had dropped to the floor. He was a terrible actor, he couldn't do anything without giggling. Sinéad immediately reported spotting chunks being cut, and Jack snapped out of his trance as he realised his character as well as the forest was burning to a crisp. He barely escaped the now completely incinerated forest, before realizing he had just come face to face with UnpronouncedPlayer101. His skin was like that of Steve?'s, but it seemed to have a tint of red to it. Immediately it reacted adversely, as we heard screeches and wails roar out of Jack's speakers. It was obvious Jack had never dealt with something like this before. He was breathing unnaturally fast, and his skin was as white as paper. Sinéad had always read stories late at night with these exact scenarios, so she was a self proclaimed professional. She announced she would be going AFK to rift through the files. As soon as she opened %appdata%, our games crashed. W.I.P. Category:Creepypasta Category:Glitches Category:Short Pastas Category:Haunted World Category:Entities